youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
EthosLab
Etho is a Canadian Let's Play commentator and an active member of the MindCrack server. He was invited to join in November 2011 by Guude, at the same time as Docm77, after competing in the second Race for the Wool. Etho is part of Team Canada and OOGE He is still shy about being out in public. But we do know a little about his life he has blond spiky hair that he mentions in one of his videos and he use to work at a family green house business and like water and sprite. Etho confirmed that he works in horticulture as part of a family owned greenhouse business. The comments of this video were later blocked due to a certain user that traced this business and released images of Etho and his location. He also shared that as of June later that year, he would begin producing YouTube content full time, having left the greenhouse business to do so. He called this his "dream job" and joins AnderZEL, BdoubleO100, Docm77,generikb, Guude, PauseUnpause, VintageBeef, and Zisteau as members of the MindCrack community who have all openly shared that they currently do - or soon plan to - make producing YouTube content their full-time source of income. Etho's height has also been referenced several times on his channel, most notably during OOGE Spellbound Caves, when BdoubleO100 called him "Mr. 6 foot 20." In a livestream by SethBling, Etho stated that he is about 6 foot 2 and between 170 and 180 pounds." Etho is also infamous for mispronouncing words like "lava". He has expressed interest in setting up a face-cam in the near future when he moves to appease the users who want to see Etho's real face. Beyond that, however, he has denied showing his true identity. Videos Etho had been interviewed by the German Minecraft Pros.[2] Etho has a popular Minecraft survival single-player series titled "Etho Plays Minecraft." He is notable for creating practical (and extremely complicated) Redstone contraptions. Etho has participated in MindCrack Ultra Hardcoresince Season 3, except Season 7 and 12. Etho was the winner of Season 8, having killed six other players. MindCrack: Vanilla *Etho's builds on the server *Etho's involvements in the prank wars *Etho's videos on the server Etho is part of Team Canada, an alliance formed by PauseUnpause and VintageBeef to prank others as a group. They also play "complete the wool monument" maps together from time to time . Many of Etho's structures are underground or in the Nether. His mob system is the most prominent structure on the surface. The nearby island had his free-range Cow farm and Sugar Cane farm. Underneath the mob system is his Mancave, which was smoothed out by Zisteau in a prank. In the cave, Etho had the largest Slime farm in the server. In the Nether, Etho built a double Blaze farm with a prominent structure surrounding it, simulating a hanging platform. Water source blocks were used as decoration within the structure. Outside the structure, there were five water source blocks spread throughout the ceiling of the Nether. Etho started creating a new base and storage room underground in a jungle some what near Zisteau's place. His plans for the new base contained having a lush jungle underground with a hanging storage room with a beacon, and mob tower farms. However, before the mob spawner and other builds could be finished, Guude reset the Mindcrack server, forcing Etho to start anew once again. Post-Reset On the new Mindcrack server, Etho has his self-proclaimed business, Ethocorp, which provides potions free of charge. Ethocorp also suports a Horse drive-through, which douses the player and accompanying Horse in a high-tier speed potion. He also established a new version of the Death Games, where contestants are allowed to kill other players if they abide by Etho's constantly reworked rules. At the moment he is focusing on the Pvp-Arena, an arena where people from the server can fight against each other. In the game your goal (or your team's goal) is to claim all the capture points, wich will each give you (or your team) a point, every -Etho has still to deside how long it will take for each point to be given-. A similar Pvp arena has been built on the old FTB server (this FTB server has only recently started), however, the map for that arena was a copy of a map in a different game, this map is being built by BdoubleO100, without knowing how it will look like in the end. Etho has the capture points already set up, and if BdoubleO100 finishes the arena, it is ready to go. The theme for the map is Angels Vs Demons or some sort of Fire VS Ice theme. Etho is also working on Ethopia, a piece of extreme hills somewhere away from spawn which he claimed to be his home base. Etho flooded the ground around the mountains of Ethopia, to give it some sort of a lake -ish feel. Etho has also built a tree-farm in Ethopia, wich is not actually finished yet. He said is going to spend more time on Ethopia when the Pvp Arena is finished. Recently the new Season 3 FTB server has begun, and Etho is spending lots of time playing on it. MindCrack: Feed The Beast (FTB) Server *Etho's videos on the FTB server Minecraft Skin Etho's Minecraft skin is based on the character Kakashi Hatake from the Japanese manga and anime franchise [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naruto Naruto]. In episode 234 of his LP, he revealed during the Q&A that he chose the Kakashi skin because it was one of the most detailed skins at the time (even though there are better versions nowadays, he still hangs on to this version). He also revealed that he had a Super Mario skin in his early Minecraft days.http://mindcrack.altervista.org/wiki/File:Etho_skin.png Videos Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers